Xeon
In an alternate universe, Xeon is a Saiyan who is reincarnated from the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito. As Vegito passed his final moments after a long life and protective role over the earth, he made a wish to Shenron, to pass his spirit onwards to another, so that the earth may continue to have a protector. Right before he died, he had given his potara to the Kais, telling them to give them to "his new form", whenever he should come into life. About 100 years later, Gohan's great-great grandson, Nex, had gotten the news that Korina, his wife, had a baby. He had Vegeta's hairstyle, and two bangs. Nex had remembered the tale passed down through generations in his family, and immediately journeyed to the planet of the Kais. The Kais then came back to Earth with Nex, and determined that this was indeed the reincarnation of the legendary Vegito. After what seemed like eons of waiting, Xeon was finally born, and he was given the potara as a sign of his legacy. Since he is Vegito reincarnated, he is full blooded, despite his mother being human and father quarter-saiyan, he was also born with an extremely high power level (15,000) and became a super saiyan at only 4 years old like it was nothing. However, he never really mastered powering down due to his high power, so he has been in a permanent super saiyan state since then. As he grew, his power grew even more, causing him to become one of the most powerful fighters in the universe. He never knew of the dragonballs' existance, as Earth had no guardian at the time of his birth. It was also told that Namekians had long since gone extinct. Despite his high power, he is one of the most gentle and kindest warriors. He also has a very strong sense of right and wrong, but isn't above innocent pranking and goofing around. He doesn't really favor fighting, even when he first became a super saiyan, his calm and kind nature never changed. But if he feels that his loved ones or the planet he lives on is being threatened, he does not hesitate to fight. He rarely destroys his opponents, giving them a second chance to redeem themselves, and if they don't choose to take it, they leave him with no choice. During one of his battles, he discovered that he could push his super saiyan powers furhter to become a super saiyan 2. It is unknown if he could go any higher as his super saiyan 2 transformation puts a lot of strain on his body. It also causes a change in his personality, he goes from kind, gentle, and forgiving, to cold, ruthless, and brutal. He's only used the form once, it was first achieved when he battled an evil alien named Ruination. Ruination had ruthlessly killed Xeon's mother and father, and also slaughtered everyone on Earth. At the sight of this, Xeon expierenced total rage for the first time in his life, and this in turn caused the transformation. Ruination soon regretted this as Xeon began to pummel him with everything the young saiyan had. As Ruination begged for his life, Xeon only laughed as he put his foot through his foes chest, and proceeded to blast his head off. After this, he became lost in his rage. He began release his power, shaking his now barren homeworld almost to pieces. He almost succeeded in shaking it apart completely, until he saw a vision of his Nex and Korina. They told him that he was destined to protect all forms of life, not just his Earth's. They also said that, even though this may be the end of them, it is not the end of his destiny. Upon hearing this, he began to come to his senses. He eventually reverted to his super saiyan state, albiet very worn out, and collapsed. When he awoken, he had found everything he held dear, devastated. With nothing left, he left for space, swearing he would never let a fate as bad as this befall another civilation. He kept what his late parents had said in his heart. Xeon, despite his nature, never really had any friends. However, he still displays his kindness and caring to whoever he meets on his journeys. Soon, he arrived in the land of Equestria, where he found its inhabitants to be small, colorful, talking ponies. They were weary of him at first, but, upon making his presence known to their princess, Celestia, they eventually warmed up to him. Celestia knew of the saiyan race, their crimes, and how they had almost gone extinct, but she was also aware of Goku's, Vegeta's, and their families' heroics, even prior to when they fused into Vegito. So she held an announcement rally, asking all of the ponies to welcome him to Equestria. She had asked six ponies to show Xeon around, Xeon had finally made friends with these six particular ponies, a purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle, a pink party pony named Pinkie Pie, a yellow, pink mained, shy pegasus named Fluttershy, a yellow farmer pony named Applejack, a cyan, rainbow mained pegasus named Rainbow Dash, and a white unicorn named Rarity. They had taken him to Ponyville. It was alot like his old home back on Earth. They had games, homes, and really good food! The first palce they went to was Pinkie Pie's home, Sugarcube Corner, the confectionary shopping place. Pinkie Pie offered him sweets on the house. Growing up, Xeon never had these... "sweets". Upon eating his first cupcake, the saiyan's eyes lit up. He had never tasted anything so delicious before. Upon almost cleaning the poor confection shop out, the seven of them left to the next stop. They arrived then at Applejack's farm home, Sweet Apple Acres. Xeon had had a good share of apples growing up, so he found it relieving that he could buy some of his childhood treats. He met Applejack's family, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and the adorable Apple Bloom. As he was touring the farm, he saw that a tree was about to fall onto Big Macintosh. Big Mac was carrying a few apple carts, so there was no way he could get out of there in time. At this moment, Xeon vanished, and appeared right next to the stunned stalion, catching the tree in his hands. To Xeon, it was as light as a feather. As Big Mac moved, Xeon had set the tree down harmlessly, and went on with the tour. The Apple family was so greatful, that they offered Xeon a huge bucket of apples as a thank you. Xeon thanked them politely, and said he would pay them back whenever he could. Big Mac and Applejack laughed and said consider it a gift. Taken back, Xeon thanked them again, blishing. The next stop on the list was Rarity's fashion shop, the Carousel Boutique. He had never heard if this thing called "Fashion" before, but Rarity seemed to think he had a sense of it, judging by his outfit alone. The next place they went to was Fluttershy's small cottage. It was here that he met Angel Bunny. Fluttershy had called Angel to come meet their guest, but he refused. So he hopped away. Xeon could only smile as he watched Fluttershy try to gently coax the rabbit out of wherever he was hiding. He then witnessed all of the other animals coming to her aid in finding him. As they were looking, Xeon looked down to see the small rabbit had hopped up behind his leg, hiding with a smirk on his face. Xeon told Fluttershy he had found him. Fluttershy was a bit confused as Angel never took to guests this quickly, but smiled. Xeon met all of Fluttershy's other animal friends and went to the next destination. It was Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Twilight had gotten her hot-air balloon to help Xeon get up their, but Xeon simply said there was no need, and simply flew up their with Rainbow. All six of the ponies gaped is surpise, as Xeon had no wings. With a smirk, he told them he would explain how he did it later. He again surpised them by walking on the cloud surface, a feat thought only possible to pegasi. Rainbow's home reminded him of his home the most, the way it was designed, and her room reminded him of his old room. Memories came rushing back to him and he looked down as if depressed. Rainbow had noticed this, and asked him what was wrong as they descended back to the ground. On their way, Xeon had told all of them of what happened back on his planet. They didn't know how to respond, they couldn't possibly understand the pain he had gone through prior to coming here. Upon seeing Xeon tear up, they had gathered around, and hugged him all at once. Xeon felt a warm presence that he hadn't felt since the embrace of his mother. He cheered up almost instantly. With tears of joy in his eyes, he smiled at his new friends and simply said "thank you... all of you". The last place they had taken him was Twilight's library. Xeon didn't know what a library was, but he knew of a building similar to it back home. It was then Xeon had met Spike, Twilight's personal assitant dragon. Spike reminded Xeon of his younger self. Playful, yet dedicated to his care giver, Twilight. Spike and Xeon got along instantly. And Xeon told Twilight that she is one of the luckiest ponies to have an assitant like Spike. Twilight simply smiled sweetly and said "I know." They all had spent the remeinder of the day at Twilight's. For the first time since before Ruination's attack on Earth, he finally felt happy. No, happier than he had ever been before. Pinkie Pie threw a party just in honor of his arrival, that night. Xeon had never even attended a party before, let alone one in his honor. It was at this moment, that Xeon decided that he would make this planet his new home. Princess Celestia more than happily abliged, having ordered a home with specifications for a saiyan warrior to live and train in, to be made. She had gotten the smartest minds in all of the land to build it perfectly. They even made an artificial gravity chamber in the home's training room. The home had an extremely strong structure to withstand some of the more extreme training, and he was thankful for that, as there were times when things came close to getting out of hand. He vowed to protect this race with all the power he had, continuously pushing his limits to their peaks. Threats did come to his new home, but he always managed to protect his loved ones no matter what, his friends even helped when they could, as they were shown to have special abilities of their own. Xeon was relieved at this, as there truly is strength in numbers. They also had artifacts known as "The Elements of Harmony" which consisted of five necklaces and a tiara, and could unleash a beam of rainbow to vanquish foes if needed. At 18 years old, he and his six equine friends fight with all of their might to protect their land, he also shares exciting and hilarious adventures with them as well. He couldn't be any happier than he is now. And, until his last breath is taken, he will always be there for his new home and loved ones. And he will never forget the words of his parents, or his legacy as the strongest saiyan warrior in the universe. Category:Saiyans Category:CFBombshock Category:Characters Category:Males